Цикл разработки
'Изменения к 20 Октября' *1. (важно) Основные тайлы в игре перерисованы. Теперь основная графика в игре в более высоком разрешении. И, надеюсь, в лучшем качестве. Плохо то, что быстродействие сильно упало. *2. (очень важно) Проклятые предметы теперь так просто невозможно разэкипировать. Для этого необходимо найти алтарь или святую воду. Невозможность снять проклятые предметы - классика рогаликов. *3. (очень важно) Теперь свойства найденных уникальных предметов сразу не известны. Опять таки, это классика рогаликов. Не известны и дополнительные свойства, и атакующие характеристики клинков. Чтобы предмет определить, необходим алтарь бога Войн и достаточно ресурсов на подношение ему. *4. (важно) Сделана возможность привязки действий к клавишам 0-9. (Хоткеи) *5. Сделал зум. Теперь одним нажатием кнопки можно приближать картинку. Особенно удобно для рисования на стенах. И владельцев высоких разрешений типа 1920 это спасёт от слишком мелкого содержимого при игре. *6. Несколько правок баланса и багов. Например, теперь можно использовать блок, который загораживаешь, рисование и магическая установка лестниц не сбивает счётчики ходов и прочие, телепортация при помощи жезла идёт с некоторым рандомом, у обычных врагов теперь нет денег при себе, а учёные кидают бомбу не так часто. *7. Возможность стрелять бочкой рома. Поможет затушить лаву, и снимет заминированность у облитых противников. *8. Новые уникальные персонажи: Доктор Айболит, Чёрный Властелин, Вий. *9. Новое существо - кислотный ооз. Который иногда растёт, когда есть врагов. Сделал и иммунитет к кислоте как свойство предметов. Сделал и самозарождение лавы, и прочие мелочи. *10. Исправления баланса. Теперь менее вероятно, что игрок станет нагибатором, которому нечем будет заняться. Для баланса вводятся некоторые фичи, скукоживающие игроков - нагибаторов. Так что только ловкий игрок сможет выживать и раскидывать всех вокруг. В целом это можно читать, как незначительное увеличение сложности. *11. Добавил один новый вид постройки подземным карликам. *12. Касание лавы теперь не убивает мгновенно, а отнимает половину здоровья. Что даёт возможность телепортироваться или иначе убежать от лавы в неожиданных ситуациях. Теперь будет меньше случайных смертей от лавы. *13. Взрыв теперь ранит взрывной волной существ на некотором небольшом расстоянии. Теперь не будет ситуации, когда учёный с пушкой стреляет в стену - и остаётся неуязвим, так как огнеупорный. Ранее, напомню, была лишь мгновенная смерть от лавы, которую рождал взрыв. *14. Правка нескольких незначительных багов. То тут, то там. Также изменено поведение крыла для полётов. Теперь полёт пошаговый. *15. Новые предмет: святая вода и знак призыва предметов. Знак призывает к игроку всё, что он складывал в сундуках. *16. Теперь в пещерах изредка можно встретить автоматизированные постройки карликов. Поршни, шестерни, и прочие движущиеся части. *17. Новый предмет: кольцо "моя прелесть". При экипировке делает игрока невидимым, но при этом потихоньку необратимо высасывает душу. *18. Появилась возможность у алтаря жизни поднимать максимум здоровья. *19. Палитра игры несколько изменена. В основном через программные эффекты. Также добавлен эффект света от лавы. *20. Появилась возможность у врагов сражаться друг с другом. А главный герой теперь может призывать друга, который будет сражаться на его стороне. *21. Сделал босса во втором мире, без убийства которого не пройти в третий мир. 'Изменения к 22 Сентября' *1. (Важно) Добавлены уникальные свойства предметам. Положительные и отрицательные, всего 18 свойств. Может рандомно сформироваться что-то вроде "кирпич, предотвращающий жажду и уменьшающий максимальное здоровье героя, если экипировать." Вот и думай, экипировать ли этот кирпич. Найти такие предметы сложно. *2. (Очень важно) Увеличена скорость игры на некоторых системах. *3. Трупы и некоторые другие блоки больше не висят в воздухе, а падают вниз. *4. Проклятый песок. Постепенно, с ходом игры, он захватывает карту уровня. Сделал для того, чтобы не "фармить" на карте слишком долго, и была необходимость идти в следующий мир. Многие материалы защищают от распространения этого проклятого песка, так что свой дом игрок сможет обезопасить. Песок смертельно опасен, но можно найти резист к нему. *5. Сделал проклятие Чёрного Дракона. Появляется, если убить Чёрного Дракона без резиста к проклятиям. После этого игрок не сможет лечиться бочками рома, а для лечения должен будет пожирать трупы. Проклятие постоянное, но есть и плюс: оно излечивает жажду рома. Не убивайте Чёрных Драконов без резиста к проклятиям. *6. (Спорно) Все игровые окна разместил по новому. Подсказка по блокам не загораживает основной экран, окно сообщений заметно больше, появилось окно инвентаря на постоянной основе. *7. Поправил несколько шероховатостей в игре, движение камеры теперь лучше для низких разрешений монитора, живые корни активнее растут рядом с алтарями природы, при старте герой имеет у себя один-два уникальных предмета. Убрана подсказка по блоку, которого не видно *8. Появилось окно активных эффектов, которые влияют на героя. Эффектов уже будет до 20, поэтому это окно просто необходимо. *9. Подземные карлики теперь могут строить сокровищницы. Довольно редко, и в них довольно трудно попасть. Но внутри бывает весьма богатая добыча. *10. Многие группы существ роняют специальный для них лут. *Мумии, колдуны и фараон - жезлы. *Карлики - кирки, свитки, ещё что-то. *Учёные - резонатор, скафандр, ботинки, крыло, шлем. *Кузнец - разные мечи. *Король - стальной меч или золото. *11. (Важно) Переделаны бои. Они теперь пошаговые, а не мгновенные. *а) спецсвойств атаки теперь не 7, а 4. *б) бои теперь ближе к рогалику, и каждый удар отнимается здоровье. Ранее было - весь бой за один ход. Теперь же можно убежать, если видишь, что враг одолевает. *в) теперь у существ есть здоровье и его индикатор. Ранее было, напомню, лишь состояние жив\мёртв. *12. Новый объект, который можно найти в пещерах: алтарь предметов. Это постройка карликов. Если положить на него предмет с уникальными свойствами, то эти свойства изменятся. Естественно, это совсем не бесплатно. *13. Списки действий теперь организованы в 7 групп. Стало немного удобнее обозревать и находить нужные действия. *14. В INI файле появилась возможность не только выбрать оконный режим, но и произвольный размер окна. Под ваши вкусы. *15. (Важно) Появилась возможность складывать предметы в свои сундуки. Очень неплохой элемент для постройки своего дома. Какой же дом без склада? *16. (Важно) В игру введены деньги. А карлики теперь иногда строят магазины. Можно прикупить себе нужных предметов, если найти такой магазин. Ассортимент в магазинах, конечно, не фиксированный. 'Изменения к 4 Сентября' *1. Повышение уровня протагонисту. Вместе с этим: **а) изменяется весь мир **б) появляются новые враги **в) куча бонусов протагонисту *2. Возможность рисовать на задней стенке пещер. *3. Выбор стартового бонуса при начале игры. *4. Режим игры до первой смерти. Как в классических roguelike. *5. Предмет: звёзды спасения жизни. Спасают героя, если он близок к смерти. *6. Предмет: таблички опыта. Добываются в боях с сильными монстрами. *7. Поэт теперь может влиять на существ чтением стихов. *8. Алтари богов Природы и Войны. Их строят карлики. *9. Портативный телепортатор домой. Очень ценное нововведение! *10. Новые жезлы и их магия: **а) случайный полиморф ** б) облако страха **в) магия дружбы **г) замуровать **д) удвоение руды **е) телепорт вперёд **ё) жезл обрушения. *11. Тотальный ребаланс! **а) Игра должна быть более быстрой. Быстрее события, достижения и поражения. **б) Она должна жалить игрока в самую мякотку, заставляя не засыпать. Проще говоря, хардкор. Меры для ребаланса: *1. Жажда одгоняет! Ищи, или умри. а) Cкорость наступления жажды увеличу раза в 4. б) Bз одного жёлудя можно произвести 5 бочек рома вместо одной. ***2. Никаких унылых пустых пещер. Жизнь везде. ***а) Изначальное количество монстров увеличу в 1.5 раза. б) Монстры начинают преследовать игрока со вдвое большей дистанции. в) И умирают от перенаселения в 1.5 раза реже. 3. Раритеты и Артефакты не валяются под ногами. Раритет - пусть это будет действительно, крупная удача. ****а) Количество раритетных и артефактных клинков в мешках и сундуках снижаю в 3 раза. ***4. Сэйвы не дают записываться часто. Играйте и выживайте без сэйвов! ***а) Снижаю количество сэйв-книг при старте героям в 1.5 раза. ***б) Количество сэйв-книг в мешках и сундуках снижаю в 2 раза. ***5. Боги наконец проснулись. ***а) Ускорю изменение отношения богов в 3 раза. Как в положительную, так и в отрицательную сторону. ***6. Скажем нет утомительному поиску руды. ****а) Рецепты выплавки металлов теперь требуют в 2 раза меньше руды. ***7. Задача - разнообразить влияние игрока на врагов. ****а) Выдать всем героям порох при старте, чтобы у них были в запасе бомбы. Это вариант - взорвать врагов. ****б) Переделать прыжок так, чтобы в запасе у каждого персонажа было прыжков пять-десять при старте. Для варианта - экстренного бегства из боя. ****в) Обеспечить возможность героям ставить кирпичи прямо со старта. Ограниченное количество. Это вариант - загородить врага. Или себя от врага. ****г) Дать героям при старте немного доспехов. Буквально на три-пять боёв. Доспехи используются по желанию игрока, и он сможет по выбору облегчить несколько рукопашных схваток. ****д) Создать рецепт крафта и выдавать при старте несколько жезлов для телепортации. Даём возможность убежать от врага. ****е) Создать рецепт и выдавать при старте несколько жезлов для обрушения пещеры вокруг. Даём возможность самому пострадать, но убить врагов завалив их камнями сверху. ****ё) Создать рецепт установки особо мощной бомбы. Даём возможность с большими затратами пороха убить огнеупорных и сильных врагов. ***12. Доработан интерфейс. И графически, и информационно. ***13. Новый противник: фараон. Начинает охотиться за героем, если тот находит артефакт. Если при встрече не убить издалека - может уничтожить много предметов в инвентаре. ***14. Куча ещё нового, о чём я уже просто позабыл и не внёс в список. :) 'Изменения к 15 Августа' **1. (очень важно) Наконец первая версия второго уровня, второй карты. Куда герой попадает после прохождения первой. **2. (важно) Трупы от умерших существ. **3. (важно) Сделал в игре богов. Возможность прогневать и задобрить их, и их на это реакцию. **4. (важно) Несколько видов брони. Действует не совсем так, как клинки, но тоже помогает в сражении. **5. (важно) Подземные карлики умеют строить вертикальные туннели также. **6. (важно) сэйвы теперь немного защищены от читерства. **7. Обмен местами между героем и существом. Теперь узкие проходы не загородят. **8. Дружелюбные учёные и карлики не вредят. Не читают свитки, не стреляют и не ставят резонаторы. **9. По второму нажатию пробела убираются реплики героя и существ. **10. Изменена система экипировки. Теперь имеет смысл экипировать много клинков. **11. Перебалансировано появление свойств у существ. Убрано появление несовместимых. **12. Драконы теперь размножаются яйцами. Ставят их в укромных уголках. **13. Возможность сделать антилавовый скафандр **14. Возможность сделать замедляющий врагов ментальный шлем **15. Возможность сделать крыло для управляемого полёта. **16. Возможность сделать ботинки для предотвращения урона от падения. **17. Возможность сделать пару новых магических жезлов. **18. Теперь можно улучшать артефакты. **19. Новый враг - злой маг карлик. Может призывать существ и творить иные пакости герою. **20. Новый враг - чёрный дракон. Очень сильный, маскируется с местностью. Практически не видим издалека. **21. Новые руды - мисрил и адамантин. И новые рецепты с ними. **22. Много мелких правок баланса и прочего. 'Изменения к 31 Июля' **1. Список действий разбит на три окна. **2. Квест по поиску кузнеца, который учит отличному рецепту стального меча. Который превосходит даже многие артефакты по свойствам. **3. Куча мелких правок багов и баланса. Например сундуки и адовы символы не появляются слишком близко друг от друга. (В смысле карлики их не строят близко) **4. (важно) Нарисовал картинки для инвентаря. Заодно укрупнил его, а то было сложно мышкой в мелкие квадратики тыкать. **5. сделал пару новых врагов: лавового дракона и мумию **6. Сквозь дверь по моей ошибке могли проходить существа. **7. При чтении карликами свитков иногда игра начинала тормозить до невменяемого состояния. Отчасти исправил. **8. Разминирование бомб теперь даёт олово. **9. По ошибке песок не появлялся на поверхности мира. Теперь появляется. **10. (важно) Герой может ставить лестницу и дверь на том блоке, где стоит сам. **11. В оконном режиме игра теперь выпускает мышку за пределы окна. **12. Все четыре разновидности телепортаторов теперь могут падать от гравитации. **13. Некоторые рецепты лучше сбалансированы. Убраны жёлуди как материал для рецептов крафта. **14. Вернул возможность ставить кирпичи. **15. (важно) Сделал выбор персонажа при старте игры. Пока их четыре: пират, поэт, волшебник и строитель. **16. Сделал действие - случайную телепортацию. Для персонажа Волшебник. **17. Нажатие кнопки новой игры теперь не затирает сэйв. Если потом нажать эскейп. Очень часто жаловались на это. **18. Артефактные клинки, все семь штук, теперь имеют рандомный урон, определяемый в начале игры. **19. сделал необходимость некоторым персонажам пить ром, чтобы не умереть от жажды. А именно Пирату и Волшебнику. **20. (важно) Сделал в игре особые свойства монстрикам. Пока набор такой: а. быстрый, б. огнеупорный, в. дружелюбный, г. агрессивный, д. трусливый, е. заминированный **21. указатель на короля. Типа компаса, но указывает, где король. Нужен очень ограниченно, в одном квесте. **22. генератор защитного поля. Если вам лень ставить двери во всех проходах к дому - просто строим такой генератор в доме. И враги не пройдут. **23. Атомную бомбу! Довольно бесполезная штука, подрывает кусок земли, убежать от неё после установки можно лишь через телепортер. **24. Реализовал колёсико прокрутки для прокрутки списка действий. 'Изменения к 21 Июля' ***1. (Важно) Полоска здоровья Пирату. Он не умирает сразу от падения, от боя, от камня на голову. От лавы, однако, умирает по прежнему сразу. ***2. Бочки рома. Ими Пират может поправить своё здоровье. ***3. Перегонный куб. На нём герой может сбраживать и перегонять ром. Для личного употребления. ***4. (Важно) Ну, и конечно, перемещение Пирата стало более-менее прежним. ***5. Увеличена стабильность развитого дома Пирата. Теперь дом менее подвержен природным явлениям и раздербаниванию карликами. ***6. Кое-что по мелкому балансу. 'Изменения к 20 Июля' ***1. (Важно) Убрана возможность ставить дерево, лестницы, кирпичи и двери. ***2. Протагонист не умирает от падения с высоты. ***3. (Важно) Протагонист сразу может высоко прыгать! ***4. (Важно) Протагонист может ходить по стенам и потолку. Да, он с протезом вместо ноги. Видите, какие ловкие бывают пираты? ***5. Вместо двух артефактов в версии от 12 июля, добавлены оставшиеся. Теперь их в игре 7. ***6. С одним из новых артефактов сделан квест. Он проклят, а проклятие снимает лишь король. Квест - найти короля. ***7. Усилены противники при росте их уровня, много мелкого баланса с противниками. ***8. Добавлен персонаж - кузнец. Он иногда строит кузню, печь и шлифовальный станок. ***9. Кузня, печь, и шлифовальный станок больше не боятся сырости и воды. ***10. (Важно) Из сильных противников иногда выпадают мешки, в которых либо их вещи, либо принадлежавший им артефакт. ***11. Внизу карты мира теперь всё в лаве. ***12. Карта мира немного изменена в размерах и увеличена. Вместо 600*350 она теперь 500*500. То есть глубже. ***13. Плотность руд и существ заметно увеличена. Это может вызвать плохое быстродействие. ***14. Подземные карлики ко всем прочим навыкам умеют строить и телепортаторы внутри мира. ***15. Повышенные в уровне учёные не кидают бомбы, а ставят резонаторы. ***16. Из игры вырезаны глина и факелы. ***17. Добавлена возможность построить горизонтальный бур для бурения корридоров. В комплект к вертикальному. ***18. Куча, толпа, тонна мелких правок! Весь баланс перенастроен! ***19. Раритетные клинки теперь при ударе дают разный эффект. ***а) воскрешают убитого врага и превращают его в зайчика, б) превращают врагов в малахит или мрамор, в) рождают воду или лаву. Лава очень опасна! г) обрушивают при ударе часть пещеры или заставляют треснуть землю. '12 Jul' ***1. Corrected English font. Now, he is still a curve, but much less than before. ***2. Corrected generation of creatures, some moved closer to the surface. ***3. Web of Spider-womb is now afraid to standing next to the torch. With a torch you can get rid from it or release other creatures. ***4. Made a living growing roots. They are like regular roots only grow. ***5. Sometimes the protagonist explains what you can do. '11 Jul' ***1. Added more description to blocks ***2. Added offspring of darkness, the Queen Spider weaves a network of deep ***3. Underground dwarfs is 2.2 times less likely to read magic scrolls. ***4. The window for text of characters replicas are now strictly on the size of the text, and not blocking too much. ***5. Balance deaths dwarfs from overpopulation. ***6. Named Lords of demons no longer bifurcate magic dwarfs. ***7. Many of the recipes a little cheaper: teleporter in the world, the big guns, whatever. ***8. Stone-ooz tentacles no longer die from touching the lava. ***9. Starting amount of water ooz reduced by 2 times. '7 Jul' ***1. Fixed a critical bug ***2. Changed the behavior of the camera ***3. Dwarfs shout replicas, when running after the hero ***4. Stones do not fall so that it is not possible to evade ***5. Slightly corrected shadow and back parts in the caves. '5 Июля и ранее' Живые существа: ***1. Подземные карлики строят под землёю шахты, сокровищницы, порталы и дома. ***2. Они добывают руды, порох, мрамор и малахит, создают артефакты. Всё это хранят. ***3. Секта подземных учёных, стреляют бомбами, не дружелюбны. ***4. Прочие живые существа, и мирные, и воинственные. Ящерицы, пауки, зайчики. ***5. Живые сгустки лавы, и водяные оозы. Могут быть и полезны и опасны. ***6. Редкие живые каменные осьминоги. Имеют щупальца, состоят из камня. ***7. Ходячие деревья на поверхности. ***8. Разные демоны, черти, призванные карликами. В том числе и именные Лорды демонов. ***9. Лорды демонов в свободное время занимаются подземным садоводством. Деревья сажают. ***10. Порождение тьмы, Мать паучиха плетёт сети и жрёт попавших туда. Природные явления: ***11. Вулканы. Глубоко под землёю, они распирают поверхность и рождают потоки лавы. ***12. Наводнения. Часто смертельны для боящихся воды существ. ***13. Землетрясения, которые создают трещины в камне, изменяют рельеф. ***14. Деревья разных видов. Растут, размножаются семенами, умирают. ***15. Нарост и обрушение неустойчивых объектов, старение разных материалов. ***16. Образование под давлением и температурой руд. Разных, в зависимости от условий. ***17. Медленный рост особых подземных растений - красных корней. Возможности игрока и магия: ***18. Игрок может строить печь, кузницу, шлифовальный станок. ***19. Строить дома, лестницы и двери. Использовать дерево, кирпич, мраморы и малахит. ***20. Создавать телепортаторы внутри карты. ***21. Создать телепортатор в следующую карту. ***22. Игрок может сажать и рубить деревья, может раскапывать землю и песчаник. ***23. Есть крафт. Кирки, мечи, прочее. ***24. Кирками добываются более редкие и прочные материалы, взламываются сундуки. ***25. Экипированными мечами герой отбивается от врагов. ***26. Ботинки дают возможность игроку далеко прыгать. ***27. Игрок может создать Большой Бур, которым сможет бурить глубоко. ***28. Игрок может создать Резонатор, которым обрушит почву и камень. ***29. Есть рецепт создания посоха, который окружает врагов зайцами, давая игроку время убежать. ***30. Если игрок заполучит себе Непредсказуемые Свитки, он сможет их прочитать. Эффект слабо предсказуем. Это и превращения существ, и превращения материалов, и телепортация, и перемещение вулканов, и прочие зловещие изменения мира. ***31. Подземные карлики, если у них есть эти свитки, также могут их прочитать перед боем. ***32. Почти все существа могут размножаться и умирать от старости и событий. ***33. Существа при некоторых условиях повышаются уровнем, становясь сильнее. Новорожденные при этом всегда нулевого уровня. ***34. Запись игры требует особых предметов, эти предметы заканчиваются, поэтому записывайтесь пореже. В сундуках подземных карликов можно найти такие предметы.